elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blut auf dem Eis
Blut auf dem Eis ist eine Quest in . Sie spielt sich in der Stadt Windhelm ab, allerdings startet diese erst, wenn man die Stadt vier mal besucht hat. Als zählbarer Besuch gilt eine Reise nach Windhelm oder auch zu den Ställen von Windhelm, jedoch nicht ein Wechsel zwischen diesen beiden Orten. Auch ein Treten vor das Haupttor von Windhelm und zurück zählt nicht. Der 4. oder nächstfolgende Besuch, bei dem man zwischen 19:00 Uhr und 07:00 Uhr eintrifft, startet die Szene am Friedhof. Man begibt sich nun zum Friedhof der Stadt, welcher sich im Westen neben der Halle der Toten befindet. Dort liegt eine Leiche mit Blut auf einer steinernen Bahre, umringt von verschiedenen Personen. Angesprochen auf das Geschehene, erklärt die dortige Wache einem, was passiert ist. Hier startet die Quest. Komplettlösung Es werden bis zu drei junge Frauen, darunter Susanna die Durchtriebene, in der Stadt Windhelm ermordet. Die Wachen können den Fall nicht alleine aufdecken, deswegen soll der Spieler helfen. Man befragt zunächst alle Zeugen, die aber nichts Vielsagendes gesehen haben. Nachdem man dies der Wache berichtet hat, schickt diese einen weiter zum Vogt von Windhelm. Dieser trägt einem auf, den Tatort zu untersuchen. Daraufhin kann man mit der Wache, die noch am Tatort steht, über die Tat reden. Dieser Wache ist aufgefallen, dass eine Blutspur vom Tatort wegführt. Als nächstes muss der Spieler mit Helgird sprechen. Diese berichtet, dass die Schnitte auf der Leiche ungewöhnlich sind und mit einer seltenen Klinge verursacht wurden. Danach muss man der „vereinzelten“ Blutspur (vielmehr Flecke) folgen, welche zum Haus von Hjerim führt. Im Haus befindet sich eine blutverschmierte Truhe, in der sich das Tagebuch des Schlächters 1 und elf mal die Notiz Hütet Euch vor dem Schlächter! befinden. In einem Regal liegt unter einem Stapel weiterer, identischer Notizen ein geheimnisvolles Amulett. Weiterhin kann man einen geheimen Raum finden, in dem sich das Tagebuch des Schlächters 2 befindet. Hat man diese Hinweise nun gefunden, geht man zurück zum Vogt von Windhelm und berichtet ihm von den Erkenntnissen. Dieser verlangt, dass man zu einer Frau namens Viola Giordano geht und sie dort nach dem Schlächter fragt, da sie sich genauer mit ihm befasse. Diese erzählt einem, dass sie seit langem versucht, ihn zu fassen und sie keine Hilfe von den Wachen oder den Stadtbewohnern kriegt. Man überreicht ihr das Tagebuch des Schlächters und sie verdächtigt den Hofzauberer von Windhelm, Wuunferth den Unlebendigen. Alternativ ist es möglich, Calixto Corrium zu dem Amulett zu befragen. Wenn man die Wachen nach dem Amulett fragt, schicken sie einen zu ihm, so bekommt man den Marker. Calixto möchte das Amulett gerne kaufen. Wenn es der Hofzauberer bekäme wäre es ihm nicht recht, denn es gebe Gerüchte, nach denen der Hofzauberer mit verbotener Nekromantie experimentiere. Nun hat man zwei Möglichkeiten: #Beschuldigt man Wuunferth den Unlebendigen beim Vogt, so wird dieser als Schuldiger angesehen und vom Vogt ins Gefängnis gebracht. Die Quest ist damit aber nicht beendet, das Amulett bleibt als Questgegenstand markiert. Nach einigen Tagen passiert ein weiterer Mord - eventuell muss die Stadt dafür für einige Tage verlassen werden. Spricht man daraufhin mit Wuunferth, gibt der einem die zur Stellung des wahren Mörders nötigen Hinweise, wie bei Möglichkeit 2. #Konfrontiert man Wuunferth den Unlebendigen direkt, wird der alles abstreiten und sagen, dass er durch Beobachtung der Morde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die nächste Tatzeit und den nächsten Tatort voraussagen kann. Man muss dann nachts auf den Straßen des Steinviertels Patrouille halten, woraufhin man Calixto Corrium einen Mord ausüben sieht, den man mit Mühe verhindern kann, was aber nicht unbedingt sein muss. Man muss ihn dann finden und umbringen. Hat man das getan, geht man zurück zum Vogt von Windhelm und berichtet ihm von den Ereignissen. Sonstiges Bevorzugt man die zweite Variante, kann man noch ein drittes Tagebuch finden, jedoch nur, wenn man den Schlüssel von Calixto zur Truhe erhält. In seinem Haus auf dem Dachboden steht diese und beinhaltet das dritte Buch. Wenn man, statt wie gefordert auf den Straßen zu patrouillieren, in Calixtos Haus einbricht und das Tagebuch stiehlt, so begeht Calixto den nächsten Mord auch am hellichten Tage, sobald man das nächste mal das Steinviertel betritt. Manchmal startet die Quest auch, sobald man Hjerim gekauft hat. Wenn man es betritt, muss man nach Hinweisen suchen und die Quest startet. Nicht alle Dialoge der Stadtbewohner werden nach Ende der Quest ausgetauscht. Teils reden sie so als wäre der Mörder noch aktiv. Will man den Mord verhindern, so eignet sich dafür zum Beispiel ein starker Bogen oder der Eisform-Schrei. In jedem Falle sollte man das gewünschte schon parat haben, man hat nur ein bis zwei Sekunden Zeit. Auf Calixto mit einer Nahkampfwaffe zusprinten und einen mächtigen Angriff ausführen funktioniert auch, da er nach dem ersten Treffer sofort den versuchten Mord abbricht und wegläuft. Calixto in diesem Teil der Quest anzugreifen hat kein Kopfgeld zur Folge. Ob die Quest bereits unbemerkt gestartet wurde, erkennt man folgendermaßen: Dazu Haus Hjerim in Windhelm aufsuchen und schauen, ob bei der Haustür noch „Aufschließen Hjerim - Schlüssel erforderlich“ angezeigt wird (ist die Quest schon aktiv, ist die Anzeige „Aufschließen Hjerim - Meister“). Bugs *Der Start der Szene am Friedhof kann vom Spieler umbemerkt geschehen. Da auch das Erreichen der Ställe von Windhelm als "Besuch" gezählt wird, kann die Szene sehr früh im Spiel bereits gestartet sein, auch ohne dass der Spieler Windhelm selbst jemals betreten hat. *Häufig passiert es, dass die Quest nicht startet. Dies kann aus mehreren oft sehr kleinen Gründen passieren, wie zum Beispiel dem Betreten des Wohnhauses in Windhelm vor dem Start der Quest. *Ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass die Quest nicht startet, ist eine mögliche Folge der Quest Leidloses Erwachen aus der Questreihe der Dunklen Bruderschaft, sofern man diese beendet, bevor die sonstigen Startbedingungen für Blut auf dem Eis erfüllt wurden. Wenn man in dieser Quest auch das optionale Ziel, die Tötung von Nilsine Schmetter-Schild, erfüllt, begeht deren Mutter Tova Schmetter-Schild Suizid in ihrem Haus. Da Tova jedoch eine wichtige Rolle in Blut auf dem Eis einnimmt, führt dies dazu, dass die Quest nicht startet. Trivia *Spricht man die Stadtwachen von Windhelm nach Abschluss der Quest an, so behaupten diese manchmal: „Ich war ganz nah dran, den Mörder zu erwischen, ich schwöre es!“ *Diese Quest erinnert sehr an den realen Fall von Jack the Ripper. *Ist die Stadtwache, die beim Tatort von Susanna steht, ein Mann, so ist der Dialog nicht von einer der normalen Stadtwachen-Stimmen, sondern von einer komplett anderen, sonst nicht im Spiel vorkommenden Stimme gesprochen, die qualitativ deutlich hochwertiger klingt als die meisten anderen Stimmen im Spiel. en:Blood on the Ice ru:Кровь на снегу es:Sangre y hielo Kategorie:Skyrim: Nebenquests Kategorie:Skyrim: Quests